Fang Coyote (Creative Thoughts)
Fang Coyote, commonly referred as Fang, is a coyote and the alpha leader of his own pack. He lives in a desert that has a rock shaped like a rabbit, as stated by Buddy, but it is called Skunk Rock. Fang was brought to Shelter 17 by Olaf, as he was mistaken as a dog due to being covered in mud, at the same time Buddy was brought there when he was separated from his family. When brought into the kennel, Cookie tried to introduce herself, Fang was surly until he became impressed on how the way Cookie talked to him. After Lucky and Cookie suggested that Fang should help Buddy get back to his family, the "dog" revealed himself to be a coyote, to which Lucky did not like. However, Cookie convinced him to help while helping him recover from his injured paw, as Cookie tagged along to keep an eye on the coyote. While Fang was leading them to Buddy's home, he and Cookie grew closer to the point of falling in love with each other. After returning Buddy home, Cookie decided to join him, and his pack, in the wild afterwards. When he introduces her to his pack, they were at first against it until Fang convinces them that Cookie an exception. However, after Fang led his pack in trying to steal food from Buddy's family and trying to eat Chubster himself, Cookie stood by Buddy's side of going against it. When Lucky, Strudel, Squirt, and Niblet came to Buddy's home, they got into an argument with the coyotes until Cookie made her decision to come back to her family, to which Fang was reluctantly to accept her promise of him and his pack to never come back to the house and left. After the Young Family's exposed history about their killing spree, genetic capabilities, and their conspiracy as the Anti-Hunters, Fang instantly grew to idolize them, mainly Jonathan Young, for their value towards freedom and their hatred towards humanity. In secret, even his own pack kept in the dark, Fang started his own massacre in Los Angeles, California on the humans given the Anti-Hunters' ideology against racism, however, he actually did that to draw the Youngs out, however, after hearing about their demise, Fang became dispirited but still upholds them in high regards. Upon hearing about them resurfacing, Fang, and his pack, tracked them and pledged their loyalty. Background Physical Appearance Personality Relationships |-|Family= Princess Kids |-|Pack= |-|The Young Family= Jonathan Young |-|Shelter 17= Cookie Lucky |-|Buddy Morgenstern= |-|Friends= Shagface Lola |-|Enemies= Dawn Bellwether Ragear |-|Humans= Powers and Abilities Fighting Style Natural Abilities Coyote Physiology: *'Animal Senses': *'Animal Strength': *'Animal Speed': *'Animal Endurance and Stamina': *'Predator Instincts': *'Skilled Hunter and Tracker': Intellect: Strong Willpower: *'Boundless Loyalty': Evolved Inhuman Known Victims Direct/Proxy Andy - Dirk - Park - Ken Ho - Officer Gomez - Pop Ryan - Choi Jin Gui - Officer Hill - Officer Stone - Lieutenant Joe Dixon - Kim Lee - Farhad Golzari - Indirect Trivia Category:Creative Characters Category:Character Info Category:Animals Category:Animated Characters Category:Leaders Category:Neutral Characters Category:Villains Category:Reformed Characters Category:Pound Puppies Characters Category:Coyotes Category:Murderers/Serial Killers